mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Отсылки/Третий сезон
Кристальная империя. Часть 1 *Вездесущая тьма короля Сомбра создавалась под впечатлением от Саурона из трилогии Властелин колец. *Сцена, в которой Шайнинг Армор встречает главных героинь, напоминает сцену из фильма Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар, где Хан Соло находит Люка Скайуокера на ледяной планете Хот. *Вид на Кристальную Империю от двух шпилей напоминает вид на Изумрудный город из некоторых экранизаций. **Структура города напоминает площадь Азади в Тегеране. *Шпионский костюм Пинки Пай напоминает таковой из серии игр Splinter Cell. Кристальная империя. Часть 2 *На ярмарке Радуга и Флаттершай демонстрируют один из элементов рыцарского турнира, когда два всадника устремлялись на встречу друг другу с копьями. *Образ единорога короля Сомбра напоминает описания Каркаданн из персидской и арабской литературы. *Разнёсшееся над Кристальной Империей струящееся свечение напоминает некоторые формы полярного сияния. *В финальной песне Пинки идёт на ходулях и у неё есть фраза "high stakes". Это выражение можно перевести и как "высокие палки (ходули)", и как "высокие стандарты (ставки)". Слишком много Пинки Пай *Заклинание, которое пробует Искорка, превращает яблоки в апельсины. Это отсылка к идиоме "Apples and oranges", обычно означающей две очень разные вещи или понятия. *Фраза Искорки "what in the wide, wide world of Equestria..." является пародией на реплику "what in the wide, wide world of sports" из фильма Сверкающие сёдла. *Сцена, в которой падающая стена амбара не причиняет копии Пинки вреда, так как та оказывается точно в оконном проёме, отсылает к фильму Steamboat Bill Jr. *В пруду возле отдыхающей Радуги один из клонов Пинки делает движения, напоминающие Caramelldansen, ставшей интернет-мемом. *В английском языке выражение "watch paint dry" ("смотреть, как сохнет краска") используется по отношению к любому чрезвычайно скучному занятию. *Один из клонов Пинки показывает соседке гримасу, копирующую её мордочку из мультсериала поколения G3. Плохое яблоко *Оригинальное название эпизода One Bad Apple является частью фразы "One bad apple spoils the bunch", близкой по смыслу к поговоркам "Паршивая овца всё стадо портит" или "Бочка мёду, да ложка дёгтю всё портит", *Фраза Скуталу "Бэбс перешла на тёмную сторону", отсылает к Тёмной стороне Силы из саги Звёздные войны. *Видеоряд к песне Бэбс Сид сценами погони и хлопком жевательной резинки напоминает мультсериал Josie and the Pussycats. *Видео в кинотеатре напоминает ролик Let's All Go to the Lobby. *Во время песни Бэбс Сид появляются платья для Гала-Концерта из первого сезона и карнавальные наряды из серии Затмение Луны. *В одной из сцен во время песни Искатели знаков отличия и Бэбс Сид одеты, как три поросёнка и волк, соответственно. *Когда Искатели знаков отличия строят вторую платфому для парада, играет музыка, схожая с темой сериала Команда «А». *Во время парада доктор Хувз одет в костюм груши, что, возможно, отсылает к десятому воплощению Доктора Кто, нелюбившего эти фрукты. Магическая дуэль *Начало серии отсылает к некоторым произведениям, в которых персонаж пытался купить опасный артефакт. Например, в серии Treehouse of Horror II мультсериала Симпсоны Гомер приобретает лапу обезьяны, хотя продавец предупреждает его об ужасных последствиях. Или в фильме Гремлины мистер Винг настаивает на правильном уходе за Гизмо, опасаясь разрушений. Образ продавца напоминает бухгалтера из игры King's Quest VI. *Тренировки Искорки у Зекоры отсылают к фильму Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар. Искорка, как и Люк Скайуокер, ищет наставника. Зекора цитирует мастера Йоду: "unlearn what you have learned". Во время тренировки Искорка теряет концентрацию, когда вспоминает о Трикси, захватившей Понивилль, как и Люк, увидев своих друзей. *Когда Трикси накрывает Понивилль огромным аквариумом, звучит музыка, схожая с сочинением Карнавал животных Камиля Сен-Санс. *Сама идея изоляции города от внешнего мира позаимствована из романа Под куполом Стивена Кинга. Идея также использовалась в мультфильме Симпсоны в кино. Неспящие в Понивилле *Название эпизода отсылает к фильму Неспящие в Сиэтле. *Начало серии очень похоже на сцену из эпизода Шоу талантов: Скуталу также проносится между Шушайн и Черри Берри, чуть не сбивает бабулю Смит, хотя их реакция в этот раз и отличается. *Также как и в серии Пони из высшего общества, на одной из сумок Рарити две подковы образуют символ, похожий на логотип дома моды Chanel. *Радуга рассказывает страшную историю о лошади без головы. Это отсылка к Всаднику без головы, персонажу европейского фольклёра. *Песенка Крошки Белль в оригинальной озвучке "99 Buckets of Oats on the Wall" - более детская пони-версия песни у костра "99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall". Академия Чудо-молний *В эпизоде имеется ряд отсылок к фильму Top Gun. ** Слёт семьи Эпл *Хвост и грива молодой бабули Смит очень похожи на набросок Эпплджек на ранних этапах разработки. *Скороговорка "Pappy Pony" в оригинальной озвучке очень напоминает Peter Piper. Спайк к вашим услугам *Встреча Спайка и гигантского Лесного волка и победа Спайка при помощи одного камня отсылают к библейской истории о Давиде и Голиафе. Перевоспитание в доме Флаттершай *Оригинальное название эпизода Keep Calm and Flatter On отсылает к британскому лозунгу 1939 года "Keep Calm and Carry On". *Рабочее название эпизода Fluttershy's Home for Reformed Draconequi - перефразированное название мультсериала Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Кстати, Эми Китинг Роджерс, Меган Маккарти, Синди Морроу, Крис Савино и Лорен Фауст работали над этим мультсериалом до присоединения к проекту My Little Pony: Freindship is Magic. *Сцена, перед тем, как подруги покидают дом Флаттершай, отсылает к сказке Алиса в Стране чудес. Дискорд здесь как бы играет роль Болванщика. *Танцующие свечи намекают на мультфильм Красавица и Чудовище. *Фраза Искорки в оригинальной озвучке "Hold on to your elements girls. It's going to be a bumpy night" пародирует фразу "Fasten your seatbelts. It's going to be a bumpy night" из фильма Всё о Еве. Только для любимцев *Оригинальное название эпизода "Just for Sidekicks" обыгрывает выражение "just for kicks", употребляемое, когда некто делает что-то просто так, без причины, для сомнительного удовольствия. *Песенка, напеваемая Спайком в начале серии в оригинальной озвучке "Spike is great, making a jewel cake", пародирует Билла Косби, когда в своём шоу он напевал от лица детей: "Dad is great, gives us chocolate cake!" Игры, в которые играют пони *Оригинальное название эпизода Games Ponies Play отсылает к книге Games People Play. *Эквестрийские игры основаны на Олимпийских играх. *Ботинки с крыльями у посыльного отсылают к Гермесу, древнегреческому богу, игравшего роль посланника богов Олимпа и бога атлетов. Он также носил крылатые сандилии, позволявшие ему летать. Загадочное волшебное лекарство *Оригинальное название эпизода Magical Mystery Cure обыгрывает название фильма Magical Mystery Tour группы The Beatles. *Фраза Искорки в оригинальной озвучке "I consider myself the luckiest pony in Equestria" отсылает к фразе Лу Герига из его речи на стадионе Янки в 1939 году "I consider myself the luckiest man on the face of the Earth". *Фраза Искорки в оригинальной озвучке "It dosen't even make sense, it dosen't even rhyme" исходит из фильма Julien Donkey-Boy (Ослёнок Джулиэн). en:List of allusions/Season three Категория:Списки Категория:Третий сезон